Rey of Alderaan
by AlexKingStark
Summary: Piedmont 1769, Rey Kenobi is a girl of humble origins who, after the death of her father, works at the Alderaan Castel of Skywallker-Solo dynasty, as companion of the elderly Countess Leia Solo-Skywalker. The Countess is now nearing the end of her years and has only one great desire : see her son Benjamin, who had left 10 years ago to enlist as a soldier in the French Army.
1. Chapter 1

**Before you start reading I want to apologize if there are grammatical or other errors. English is not my native language and I tried to write in the way I remembered a bit from school and some from the internet.**

**This story was inspired by an Italian TV series "Elisa di Rivombrosa" that I saw a few years ago. It was a while since I wanted to write this story, and especialy in Reylo's I hope you enjoy it. And I know that the summary it's not very good, but I tried my best.**

**This is my first Fanfic I ever wrote, so i hope it'good.**

**Chapter 1**

Poe and I were racing with the horses across the lands of Alderaan, I was in the lead, but then I saw that Poe was no longer behind me, and suddenly I saw him come out of a wheat field.

When we arrived at the Alderaan estate, Poe screamed, getting down from the horse "Victory! My dear Rey, I won. "

I got off the horse and replied "You cheated."

"No, my dear. I won." He said and we started walking towards the stables.

"Beautiful victory. You destroyed half a wheat field of those poor peasants."

"The peasants will always have something to complain about. We servants do nothing but complain, you know that! However, no rule forbade taking shortcuts. "

Chuckling, I said "Then next time we will establish more rigid rules."

"Agree."

I returned to my room to change to go to the Countess. I saw Countess Jaina enter my room, furious.

"Rey. I hope this will never happen again. You are my mother's companion and not a whore who goes riding with the stable boys in the woods. Also, dressed as a man. God, what a shame. "

I looked at myself, and embarrassed I tried to defend myself "Countess, me in front of…"

"Silence! I didn't ask you to answer. The fact that my mother has become kinder and taken you to the Castle does not make you a noblewoman, Rey. If you don't know how a lady works, maybe you'd better go back to where you came from. It is not very difficult for me to send you back to that inn. "

"Yes, Countess. I know. "I said in a sad voice.

"And remember. You are here only because of my mother's kindness. If it were up to me, you'd have been with your sister and your mother, starving. We understand each other, "then adding in a mocking voice" Madame Rey of Alderaan. "

"Yes."

"And get some decent clothes back. Go to Countess Leia my mother. Right away!" She said and leaving.

I sighed and then got dressed.

When I arrived in the library I saw Countess Leia stand at the window watching her daughter go away in a carriage.

I went to help her return to the couch, and I heard her say "Jaina is too weak of character. She only raises her voice with the servants, but with that wretch of her husband." She sighed and I helped her sit on the couch.

"Countess, you are too strict with your daughter Jaina. Even if she is so rigid, she loves little Padme very much. And her father the Marquis too, after all... "

"Her father is an incompetent that nobody keeps at bay. To begin with he hates Alderaan. For the Marquis, it's enough that when he needs, there is gold in the treasury "said the Countess in a tired and close-knit voice.

"Countess, please. You know you mustn't tire yourself," I told her kneeling and taking her hand. "I beg you."

"Oh Rey. Here, everything goes down, and my only son joined the French army. The only one who could take care of all this, he and isn't her. "

"He'll come back, I'm sure."

* * *

I trained the three new young officers with the sword.

"Discipline. An officer does not need to receive orders. He already knows what he has to do. Always. " I began to attack.

"And don't forget. Loyalty. " I said between the Clashing of the swords." An officer is true to himself. And above all other things faithful to his majesty, the King."

"Discipline. Loyalty and Courage "I said, grabbing one of the three by the hand, disarming and pointing the sword at his neck.

"Which I see, you have little about."

"Count Benjamin Skyawalker, you are too strict, as usual." I heard Capitan Rex, one of the most trusted men of King Charles and who was part of the French army.

"What can I say, that's how I was educated" I responded with a smile.

"They tell me you're going back in Piedmont" Capitan Rex said.

"Yes. I've been away for far too long. And I received bad news about my mother's health. Why do you ask? "

"I have a mission to entrust you, Count Skyawalker."

I gave a sad sigh.

"Don't worry. Nothing to keep you away from home. But I want to warn you. It could be very dangerous. "Said the Capitan.

"If it wasn't, you wouldn't have asked." I replied with a little sarcasm.

* * *

After having packed my things, I went to meet General Rex in front of the barracks gates.

He gave me some documents and said, looking around that no one is listening "As I have already told you these documents are very important. I can't tell you what they contain. But I can tell you that his majesty's life may depend on these. "

I looked suspiciousley and went to the horse to put the documents in the bag.

"To whom I should deliver the documents?"

Rex approached and replied "To Captain Cody. He will wait for you in Montgenèvre. Deliver them to him. Only to him. And be careful, we have many enemies, and they are ruthless. "

"I too can be ruthless, you know!" I replied with a smirk.

He touches my shoulder and said "You honor your name Count Benjamin Skywalker".

I Nodded

"Then all that remains for me is to wish you a good journey, Count, "he said with a smile.

"It's weird going home after so long time, " I said, sighing "I wonder how much my land has changed."

Then I nodded and mounted his horse.

And greeting the General as a soldier, I left.

* * *

"His Majesty believes that cutting off the head of his nobility is not a nice gesture, even if they are organizing a conspiracy against him," said Counselor Valorum.

"The king is a wise man."

"Anyway, that list is indispensable. When we will have all the names of the conspirators we will send someone to jail, and you will see that the others will come back good and faithful in the ranks" Said the Counselor.

Rising, he added, "Now I have to go back to my duties. Am assured that that list will arrive as soon as possible in Piedmont?"

I smiled and said "Take my regards to his majesty and tell him that his precious list is safe." Then, looking towards the library I said "Bring my greetings also to your wife, the Marquise Lucretia."

When we arrived at the door, the councilor turned around and said "From that list, you know very well the life of the king. And it's useless to tell you how important it is."

"Exactly. Unnecessary "I replied" Counselor. "

"Duke Snoke."

When the Counselor left I said out loud. "Voilà! He left "and went to open the secret door that was in the library" You're free my lady "I took her hand and kissed it.

"My husband is a real boor, did you notice it? When you asked him to say hello to me, he didn't spend a word" she said.

"It is obvious that he does not deserve you. Do you hear the good news?"

"Only destiny could organize such a beautiful comedy. Just ask you to save that list."

"And I will do it, believe it. In a few days that list will be safe in my hands, and no one will know anything about it."

"Besides being clever, you're also lucky Snoke," she said.

"Maybe because I have a friend like you, Lucretia" I said, touching her chest and her face." You are so beautiful." then he kissed her.

* * *

The next morning when I entered the room of Countess Leia, I saw Amilyn handing her the tea, and the Countess seems agitated. I quickly went to her bed and took her hand.

"Countess"

"Rey. I woke up, and I missed my breath.

"But how you feel. Have you asked for a doctor? "

"And why. Old age is not a disease that a doctor can cure. I dreamed of Ben "she said and I looked towards the portrait of young Count Benjamin" I saw him dead, killed, next to a mountain stream. Do you believe in premonitions? "

"No Countess. I believe that fear stimulates our imagination a little. I am sure that your son, the Count, is fine and that you will soon see him again. "

I saw her still sick and decided to call the doctor. Leaving her with Amilyn, I ran out to the stables.

"Poe"

"What? You want a rematch " said Poe.

"No. You have to saddle me Artwo, please."

"For What? I can't satisfy your request, Rey. You know what Countess Jaina says."

"Countess Jaina left," I said, taking the saddle and giving it to him.

"And where would you like to go?"

"Countess Leia was sick again."

"I'm sorry. But I hope you don't want to go to Dr. Bussani."

"You know other doctors!?"

"Of course I know. I know a lot of them in the village. "

"I mean those who wouldn't make half their patients dies. "

He nodded and put the saddle on the horse.

When I reached the house of the doctor, I saw that only his wife was there, and when she saw me, she immediately greeted me.

"Rey!"

"Lucia, good morning. Is your husband at home?"

"Come, come. Antonio is out. He'll be back in moments. But why? Don't you feel well? Is anyone sick?"

"No, it's for Countess Leia."

"Rey, you know that to Antonio is forbidden to go to Aledraan."

"Yes, I know, Lucia. But Antonio is the best. And then, Countess Jaina left with Padme and her husband, so nobody knows anything."

She took my hand and said, "Come on. I'll offer you something," leading me to the house.

"Don't worry," I said as I entered the house.

We entered the living-room, and she offers me milk and eggs.

"Lucia, it does not matter..."

"Take it, take it. Milk and eggs are the only things we don't miss. Peasants are poor people, and this is the only way they can pay us."

"Antonio is very loved."

"But very poor. And it's my fault."

"It's not your fault."

And who then?" she asked going to fix the plates and cutlery. Sighing, she said "You know I think about it every day. Every morning when I open my eyes and every night when I close them, I pray that God forgives me for my presumption."

"It was love, Lucia. Not presumption."

When she returned to the table and sat down in her chair she said "Presumption, presumption, instead. I had the illusion that love could overcome every barrier. And I had the illusion of being able to have what I did not expect" then looking at me with tears eyes "I, a servant. If it hadn't been for me, Antonio, would still have the house, his name, his riches, and his title. Instead, he has a servant and this poor life." She sighed and continued "We are born poor, Rey. To us this does not weigh. But he is born noble. Do you really believe that he never think about it."?

She wiped away her tears.

"Lucia..." I started talking, but I heard an Antonio's voice and I saw him enter the room, and I got up immediately.

"Good morning, Rey," he said with a smile

"Good morning, Bussani"

"What's happening?"

"Countess Leia is sick, and you are the only one I trust "

"Alright. I'll get my things and come."

* * *

Standing outside the Governor's building, I waited for Captain Aldo Corsini to arrive. Then I saw him coming on horseback. He greeted Lucretia with a bow

"Marquise Van Necker" and then, turning to me said "We are ready, excellence."

"Very good, Captain. The man who carries those documents has already been informed. He will wait for you in Montgenèvre. At the fountain. Go and escort him to Turin. Captain Cody is an officer of his majesty, it will not be difficult to recognize him. "

"I will inform you as soon as I return, excellence"

"Remember. It must arrive safe and sound." The Captain then bowed and ride away with his men.

Lucretia approached me and asked "Will they take care of him?"

"No", I said, chuckling "Corsini is a true soldier. Too loyal for a task like this. "

"Then why send him" she asked.

"That is only the official escort," I said, looking to the escort "They will not be waiting for Captain Cody. I have organized everything so that they will arrive in very light delay."

She chuckled and said "I get it! It is better not to ask. Come and see me soon, dear Snoke. And bring me good news. "

I took her hand and said, smiling, "I'll do both with great pleasure" then kissing it I said "Goodbye!".

Returning to my office, I saw the man I hired to kill Captain Cody.

"The escort with Captain Corsini has just left. If you go immediately you will arrive before them. And I recommend not to fail. I want those documents within two days. "

"What about the man who carry them?" The murderer asked.

"Kill him," I said, giving him the bag of gold.

He took it and left.

* * *

"Take the infusion I left you. And then rest. You don't need anything else. You have no serious illnesses, Countess. "

She chuckled and replied "Apart from age." I smiled when she said it.

"Apart from your bad mood. Rey told me that you got very agitated today. "

"Ah, Rey. Can you take the money to pay the doctor? "

"Right away, " I said and went to take the money.

"There is no need, Countess. No". Bussadi said.

"I don't like to be contradicted, doctor."

"Okay, thanks. And please, take care of yourself. "

"Do not worry. I have no intention of dying. At least not until my son returns to Alderaan. "

"Do you know when Ben will return?"

"No, but not a day pass, that I hope to see him enter that door. Dreams of a sick mother. "

"Well, let's hope these dreams come true." Bussani said kissing her hand. "Countess."

"And send my regards to your wife Doctor Bussani."

"Lucia will be happy, thank you," Bussani said with a smile.

"They tell me she's a good wife, and this is the only thing that matters. Isn't true?"

"You accompany the doctor, Rey?"

"Of course, Countess," I replied, smiling.

I saw the doctor leaning at the countess and saying "Your companion, loves you very much."

And she looked back at me with a smile, "I know. And I love her "

As I accompanied the doctor to the exit he said seriously, "I did not want to alarm her, but her fears are well-founded. The heart of the countess is very tired and I can't help it. And we're not sure how much time remains her. "

"If only Count Benjamin returned."

"Rey, I don't think it's fair to keep deluding ourselves about Ben's return. Above all, for the Countess. " "

"And who told you that they are only illusions?"

"Has Skywalker has written that he's coming back?"

"No. It is I who wrote to him ".

"What?" He said, stopping and turning to me.

"Please. Don't mention this to the Countess, "I said, then started walking again" Maybe the letter got lost or who knows. "

"Don't worry. But please. See that the Countess does not get agitated for any reason "He said then stopped in front of the carriage.

"Antonio. In your opinion can someone get sick of sadness "I asked him seriously.

Hi sighed and looked toward his wife who was in the carriage "You saw Lucia too."

"Yes. Indeed, if I can do something. "

"Thank you. But the fact that she came here today with me is already a great thing. Thank you."

He then gets on the carriage.

"How did it go?" Asked Lucia.

"Good. And the Countess sends you her regards." He said.

"Really?" She said in a surprised way and with a big smile that lit up her face.

"Sure. You're Antonio Bussani's wife after all." He said chuckling.

And I smiled when I saw her so happy.

"Rey, remember. The infusion. It will not make miracles, but she must take it "

"Goodbye. And thanks, Antonio. "

"Goodbye," he said in the distance.

* * *

I arrived at Montgenèvre and saw that Captain Cody was waiting for me.

"Captain Cody."

"Count Benjamin Skywalker" Captain Cody greeted with a smile. "You are on time. If I'm not mistaken, you have something for me."

I tied the horse to a tree near the fountain and took the documents from my bag.

Looking around suspiciously to see if anyone else was here. I had a bad feeling that something was wrong, too much quiet and too many trees where someone can hide, but Captain Cody reassured me "We are alone, fear not."

I still looked around and asked "Where is your escort?"

"It's coming" Cap Cody replied.

I nodded and give him the documents.

Approaching the fountain to drink some water, I heard Captain Cody ask "How did The Journey go?"

"Good."

Suddenly I heard a shot and saw Captain Cody fall to the ground.

Two men were running towards me shooting. I fired immediately at the first and then getting on the ground I took the other gun from the Captain's hands, killing the other man who came running with his sword drawn.

Turning to the Capitan I said "You are wounded, you lose blood." And trying to lift him up "Come, let's go to the village."

"Run! Take the list to safety. "Captain Cody said.

"Which List?"

"The documents, bring them to his majesty." Cody said with difficulty.

I took the bag "Alright. But you come with me. "

"No! Only to his majesty. "Cody said dying.

"Yes. But... " I begin, but it was too late. The captain was already dead.

I can hear men and horses in the distance, then looking around not knowing where they came from.

I got up, went to my horse, and then galloping away.


	2. Chapter 2

_Snoke office_

I saw Captain Corsini enter through my office door. And I immediately asked "Then!"

"When we arrived the Captain was already dead and on the ground we saw two other bodies." Corsino said.

"And there were no documents? Anything?"

"No, excellence. If the captain had them with him, they must have been taken. In the distance we saw a man on horseback flee. He was wearing a French army uniform "

"Did you see who he was?"

"We tried to reach him, but..."

"Didn't you try to follow him?"

"Unfortunately, excellence, he has probably heard us arrive and he has escaped. He took the path through the woods. "

"So you think there was someone with Captain Cody," I asked him, turning around.

"I think so. The man who fled was a friend of his, not one of the brigands. And at this point it is clear that he took those documents. "

"No! There was no one."

"What?" He asked, surprised.

"That man you talk about doesn't exist."

"But…"

"I don't want to look like an idiot, Captain. His majesty sends us to retrieve the documents, and what do we bring him!? A dead man, and we tell him that a stranger took what we had to take. No, captain. Officially those men and those brigands do not exist. We'll see to it. We will find him, and we will take what he has taken ". Then, with an angry tone I said "But until that day, those documents disappeared, destroyed, vanished. Have we understood each other Captain? "

"Yes, excellence."

He bowed and left.

* * *

_Alderaan_

Entering from the gates of Alderaan I stopped for a moment to observe the beauty of my estate, smiling.

A castle of medieval appearance. At the entrance a large fountain and a two-sided staircase leading to the castle. On the sides a beautiful large garden.

"Let's go, Falcon, we're home, " I said to the horse.

I saw my old wet-nurse at the bottom of the basement of the stairs that lead at the entrance of the estate and hug her tightly. Laughing I said "Amilyn, Amilyn, I'm back."

"My lord!" She said laughing and I added with a bit of sarcasm "Every year that passes, you become more and more beautiful."

"Ah! I taught I teached you not to tell lies, eh"she said smiling.

"What can I say, the world has made me bad, " I said smiling.

She patted my cheek.

I smiled and said "I'm joking" and then hugged her again.

I saw Poe coming and said "Poe, my friend."

"My lord, " Poe greeted me.

"How are you" I asked.

"I'm fine. And you, my lord? "Poe answered.

"My mother" I said, looking towards the estate.

"In the library" Amilyn said.

And I run towards the entrance of the estate, and before entering I turns toward them saying" I'm happy to see you again."

Entering the library "Mother!" I said, but stopped when I saw a beautiful girl, with brown hair and beautiful hazel eyes

She immediately got up and looked at me with widen eyes.

Closing the door and approaching, I said"Excuse me, ma'am, they told me that... I've scared you, sorry.

After some time, regaining her posture, approaching me she said "No, you didn't scare me. You are Count... "

"Benjamin Skywalker-Solo" I cut here off answering. Bowing I try to kiss her hand, but instead she makes a reverence and said with red check "I'm honored to meet you."

Smirking, I asked "Do we know each other?"

She looked down, and then answered "In a certain sense, yes. I saw your portrait, my lord, in Countess Leia's room. We have waited so long for you. Come, I'll take you to your mother. "

I sighed and followed her. Going quickly in front of her I opened the door.

Entering my mother's room, I hear her praying and then hear Rey say "Countess."

I said "Mother!" and Leia looked towards the door, and with tears in the eyes said "Ben, Ben...".

Immediately, I ran to her embracing her, saying" Forgive me. I must have made you worried a lot in these years, I'm sorry. "

She said, crying, "There is nothing I have to forgive you. Embrace me my son. Hug me!"

Crying, she added, "You've finally returned. After a so long time", now laughing, crying and squeezing me "My son. "

I heard Rey leave the room and closing the door.

* * *

Today Rey woke up later, not having been called by the Countess.

I think of the meeting of yesterday with the Count. When I saw it for the first time he was even more beautiful than the portrait. Those beautiful black hair tied with a band and those beautiful brown eyes. I knew that I had a crush on him the moment I saw him. But I now know that it'll never work. He is a lord and I'm a servant.

After getting dressed I went to the library.

"Good morning Clare, have you seen the countess?" I asked.

"Yes. She's in the garden. She wanted to take a walk with the Count. She said to let you sleep. This morning she wanted to enjoy her son's return."

I approached the door that led to the garden outside and saw the countess pass by, with the Count who looked at her with a smile.

* * *

Walking in the garden with my mother, I was sure that I had fallen in love with that girl and that she felt the same, from how red her cheeks became. But my mother brought me back to the present.

"The new reforms introduced by the king, have created much discontent among the nobles" she said.

"And since when the aristocracy does not agree with the king!?"

"Since His Majesty Charles Emmanuel III decided that the modern state is more important than the nobility, and began to eliminate a number of ancient privileges" she said laughingly, "and as if that was not enough, your sister's husband,The Marquis Andrea Granieri of Magliano, does nothing but take money from the treasury. And if the money is finished, rent the land to the big tenants, chasing away the peasants who live there. If this continues, Alderaan will be ruined."

"Mother, I wouldn't want to cause you regret, but I have only a license".

"Meanwhile, we will give a reception to celebrate your arrival. We will invite everyone. They must all see that the Skaywalker-Solo dynasty have an heir and that Alderaan has a legitimate lord."

I saw Rey watching me with a smile, and when i turned to look at her she immediately turned away.

I then smiled and continued to walk with my mother.

"Mother. Who was that lady I met yesterday in the library. She was very kind to me and caring."

"She is my companion. She is very dear to me, and in these years she has been by my side more than anyone else. Without wishing to offend your sister, I would say that she is almost like a daughter" my mother said.

"And she has a name?" I asked, leaning closer to his mother's ear.

"Her Name is Rey. Rey of Alderaan. "

'So is she.' I think to myself, remembering receiving the letter from a 'Rey of Alderaan', informing me of my mother's health. Now I know it was her who sent it.

"She's a very good girl and I love her very much," her mother said, and with a warning look and pointing finger "And I wouldn't want anything bad happen to her, Benjamin."

When I leaned down to kiss my mother check, I heard someone behind him said " Scoundrel! Show yourself. What did you think, you could return to Alderaan without me knowing. "

"Count Armitage Hux".

Hux took my mother's hand, kissing it and said "Countess."

"Welcome, Count Hux" she replied.

Then I and Hux embraced laughing.

In the training we started to practice with the sword, and talk.

"So, you are also unhappy about the reforms".

"You can swear. Our ancestors have ruled these lands for centuries, why we should renounce to everything that belongs to us by right" Hux replies.

"The king cannot act against the nobles" I said attacking with the sword "I don't believe it."

"A no! So why don't you go around your lands, look around Alderaan "he said attacking again" The king is either badly advised or stupid. In any case, if this continues... "

"If this continues?" I asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Enough my friend I'm bored. We continue to fight or not, "he said attacking, and I tried to parry. When he tries to counter attack, Hux makes a countermove managing to disarm me.

Laughing, he said, "You've really forgotten this." He then give back me my sword and continued "Really Ben, you should remain at Alderaan. The nobles are all unhappy and soon we will have more fighting here than under the banners of the King of France."

I nodded, but still continued to think about this story.

"Come, " I said, putting the sword in the ground.

When we arrived at the fountain to drink I asked in a more angry tone that I intended "Armitage what it's this story of fighting."

He smirked and said "I see that you are curious."

"Explain yourself better," I asked in the same tone.

"Now, I can't tell you anything, "he said

"Don't be a donkey. We grew up together. What's all this mystery!" I said with a more playful tone.

Hux sighed and said "I mean that as soon as his majesty returns from his journey, he will find a nice surprise waiting for him. It is enough for you."

"Isn't His Majesty in Turin? "

"No. He is traveling. His majesty went to take enlightenment lessons from his cousins in Austria. "He answered.

"And when he is returning to Piedmont?"

"The later the better. We are tired of his nonsense. His majesty treats the nobles as the worst of his servants. "Hux said with an angry voice and looking at me.

"Armitage, I am a nobleman, but I am also a soldier" this time I replied in an even more angry tone, frustrated by this story.

"Yes! Well, I'm sorry for you" Hux said in a bored voice, making me even more angry. Hux put his hand on my shoulder and continued "because sooner or later, there may come a time when you will be forced to choose which side to take."

I start thinking and after looking at the ground I left.

After returning to the library I knew I had to look at what was in these documents.

I didn't like this story at all. Opening the bag, I took the three documents. I saw that one was open and it was a confession.

I sat at my desk and started reading it.

_"I undersigned, consul Giovanni Monforte, repenting for my sins and for the respect I owe to my house and our beloved sovereign, I have decided to reveal the names of conspirators who have wickedly in the mind of..."_

I stopped and looked the other way and ended up "_killing the King._"

I was speechless and cursed "Damn!"

I heard the library door open and immediately hid the documents. I looked up and saw that it's Rey, and smiled.

"Sorry. I'm not used to knocking" Rey said, a little embarrassed, when she saw me.

With a smirk I said "Apparently the two of us have the same faults."

"It's that there's usually no one in the library," said Rey. "Excuse me again"

She Bowed and I try to leave, but I stop her "Come, ma'am".

I turned and put the documents in a book and then in the library.

"I wanted to talk to you. You are very dear to my mother, ma'am."

"And she to me," she answered, "I owe a lot to Countess Leia."

"That's why you wrote to me," I said, leaning against the desk in the library.

"Please, sir, I didn't tell anyone about those letters," replied Rey, scared.

"I haven't talked to anyone about it, don't worry," I said with a smile.

And she returned the smile.

"Although, I don't understand why being ashamed of a gesture that only makes you honor," I said turning around. "If I hadn't received that letter, I would never have returned".

"It's not so simple, you know," answered Rey with a smile, "the countess your mother is a very proud woman and also your sister Jaina, and the marquis ..."

"In short, I have a family with a bad character" I cut her off with a smile.

"My lord, " I turned to the door and saw Anna, one of the servants, holding the tray with tea.

"Put it up there," I waved at a table "and brings a cup of tea for the lady."

"For me?" Rey asked, surprised.

"Don't you like tea?" I asked, surprised. "Prefer something else."

"No, a tea is fine, thanks" Rey said with a smile, turning a bit towards Anna with lowered eyes.

"Heard, Anna. Go and take it. "

"Right now, sir" Anna said, giving a sharp look to Rey and living.

Maybe I should tell her a few words of discipline towards a lady of a higher rank.

"Good, " I said to Rey sighing, and giving her the letter "Hold. I'll give it back to you, " she took and smiled.

Then leaning near her ear I said, whispering "So you will have nothing to fear for your betrayal."

Then I moved to the window.

"Since she had the first crisis, your mother has always talked about you. It seemed terrible not to warn you, "Rey said.

"It's as bad as you wrote me," I asked as I looked out the window.

"Unfortunately. The doctor says that the heart, the crises follow one another "Rey said seriously, and then added with a smile, " but now that you're here, she will definitely be better ".

"If not, I don't intend to stay."

"What would it be like if you didn't stay!" Rey said angrily and with a high voice hitting the table with tea, causing it to tumble.

I smiled and said "I see that you too have a nice temperament" and when I saw Rey try to clean up what he did I told her "Let go". Then I rang the bell for the servants.

"I worry about your mother," Rey said.

"Me too. But you see I don't like that others decide my future, without bothering to warn me, it means. "

"I didn't want to offend you, sir. But, your mother has waited so long for your arrival, and now you say you want to leave again. "

"In a month, exactly" I cut her off, and she looks taken aback. Meanwhile, I saw Anna arrive to clean up.

"I'm a soldier, ma'am. My regiment is waiting for me and I have specific duties to perform, "I said in a slightly higher tone.

"Unless something happen convince me to stay" I added with a smirk.

"Then let's hope something happens, " she said.

"Here. We hope."

She then bowed and left the room with Anna.

* * *

When I left the library I went to the stables to take a care of Artwo, still thinking about what happened, and what the Count was referring to.

I hear Poe talk, who took care of the Count's horse.

"Hell, what a beast. This is a horse for races" he patted the horse back" With this one you would never beat me, Rey. "

But I didn't answer him, still thinking about what the Count said.

"I speak alone, then. Rey! Are you listening to me? "

"Yes," I said in a bored voice. "I'm listening."

"I'm talking about the horse."

"The horse. I understand! " Even though I didn't know what he was talking about.

"The Count's Horse, Rey." He said approaching me and Artwo, and I looked at him with widened eyes.

I saw that grinning in his face and said, "Stop treating me like a fool. I understood perfectly, Poe. You were talking about the Count. "And I felt my cheeks get hot and red." Emm... Of the horse. Of the Count's house. "I sighed and left.

At night, I went back to my room to change, and I heard a knock on the door.

I pulled on my skirt and adjusted my hair, thinking it was the Count.

But I saw Amelyn enter.

"Amelyn."

"What!? You were waiting for someone else. " She said in a slightly surprised voice.

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing. I brought you the bed warmer. "She said, approaching the bed.

"Thank you."

Showing her the hairbrush, I asked her, "Would you help me?"

She smiled and said "Since when do you make yourself beautiful to go to sleep?"

"I don't make myself beautiful," I said, smiling. "A hundred brush strokes in the morning. A hundred brush strokes in the evening. No?"

"But be careful not to fall into this mirror. Understood!"

"Amelyn, can you tell me what do you have? Since you entered, you say things that are nonsense. "

"It's you who do things that don't make sense," she said in a whisper.

"What all these riddles are," I replied chuckling.

She sighed and said "There is someone who says the Count has a certain interest in you."

"Then tell this someone that he has too fine ears. Because he heard things that I knew nothing about. "

"Yes, yes."

"Anyway, I'm not responsible for the Count's intentions."

"Rey, Rey" she said sighing. "But did you tell him you're a servant?"

"And why does it matter?"

"It matters, it matters. It matters very much. Why are you putting yourself in a bad mess, my dear?" she said kissing my forehead. "In a bad trouble."

Then, when she left, I got into bed and before going to sleep, I thought about this conversation.


End file.
